


The Drabble of Dog Street (Podfic)

by TheIkranRider



Series: Ikran's Podfic Series [25]
Category: The Bouncer (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Origin Story, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Rare Fandoms, Short, Short One Shot, YouTube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:20:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25861225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheIkranRider/pseuds/TheIkranRider
Summary: Self-explanatory; just a little drabble I had created, based on my curiosity as to how/why this specific location got it's name. And Sion was about to unveil it all to Ayame.
Series: Ikran's Podfic Series [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1875298





	The Drabble of Dog Street (Podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Drabble of Dog Street](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25786420) by [TheIkranRider](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheIkranRider/pseuds/TheIkranRider). 



Here's the [link](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rxxxQXIJ518&list=PLe5boIDTfvfHcTKLuHftnnum2z4DzXAfw&index=13).

This short tale has a lot of references, such as this song from [Days of the New](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TI01oSe6oBE).

And if you wanna know Rumble Fish, here's [this](https://www.youtube.com/redirect?q=https%3A%2F%2Fen.wikipedia.org%2Fwiki%2FRumble_Fish&v=rxxxQXIJ518&event=video_description&redir_token=QUFFLUhqbDNsaERrSnh5TkVvbVRYVHdBODF1Zk1QS3RQQXxBQ3Jtc0tuMjRDUzZkOUtuMTFWQXJWRTlORDY4bTNMc3RmNURZLWJaa0tXWVJ3cFJWSUZiemNGaVBUdF9nYy1zTW9ONnRFdUhOOTA3cEdCMUZPUzBYYXZJbGJfR2FhbUVHS0pEN29SU21OeVhKOVVUUFZUdUZoZw%3D%3D).

Here's the [link](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tMurzHoujZ8&list=PLe5boIDTfvfHcTKLuHftnnum2z4DzXAfw&index=14) to the next saga.


End file.
